Sedúceme
by Mirkran
Summary: Una tarde de pasión le enseñaría a Draco Malfoy algo nuevo sobre el amor y la vida en pareja. Escrito para el reto temático de febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". Contiene lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Yo sólo pongo a dos de sus personajes por una fumada rara que ni sé adónde va.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene escenas sexuales. Leer con discreción.

* * *

**Sedúceme**

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Hermione era leer. Acerca de todo leía. Libros de todos los tamaños leía. Cualquiera podría creer que aquel era un pasatiempo un tanto insano, pero no lo era. Gracias a los libros, Hermione sabía prácticamente de todo. Gracias a los libros, había aprendido a cocinar. Gracias a los libros, había descubierto una parte de ella que no sabía siquiera que existía.

Y fue gracias a los libros que conoció mejor a quien era su actual esposo.

Irónicamente, fueron éstos los que enviaron a Hermione de vuelta a la soltería. Su ex novio sencillamente no podía tolerar verla leer todo el tiempo.

Era inconcebible, era raro y desconcertante, pero Draco Malfoy era el esposo de Hermione. Bastó un encuentro casual en un café literario, un consejo para comprar libros de autoayuda, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Ni ellos mismos podían explicar lo que ocurrió con exactitud, pues todo el mundo tenía la noción que Draco y Hermione no se soportaban. Dos personas que, de acuerdo a todas las leyes del sentido común, no juntaban ni pegaban. Pero allí estaban los dos, viviendo bajo un mismo techo y ostentando sendos anillos de matrimonio. Por supuesto, no era una pareja exactamente feliz, pues a veces rememoraban antiguas rencillas. Sin embargo, ambos habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos para tolerarse.

Todo cambió cuando Hermione tuvo el deseo de tener un hijo. No le había dicho semejante cosa a Draco, pues temía su reacción. Podría comportarse como un niño malcriado o fingir una sordera temporal hasta que la conversación tomara otros derroteros. Hermione tenía la idea que su esposo iba a disfrutar más haciendo a su hijo que criándolo, pero algo que caracterizaba a la señora Malfoy era que siempre esperaba lo mejor de las personas. Con Draco pudo haber sido diferente, si no estuviera casada con él.

En esa ocasión, Hermione leía una novela erótica. Un gusto curioso para alguien como ella, pero en cuestión de libros, había aprendido a no hacerle asco a nada. Tener prejuicios hacia cierta clase de libros era como decir que no quería comer cierta clase de dulces porque tuviesen formas raras. Hermione hojeaba ese libro porque en ella salía retratada una fantasía sexual de ella, una que le gustaba mantener en secreto. Pero si quería tener un hijo, tenía que compartir sus deseos más profundos con su esposo. Tenía que darle motivos para que él enganchara y la hiciese suya en sus aposentos.

Y Draco llegó a la casa.

Algo era diferente sin embargo. Empezando por el traje nuevo del recién llegado.

—Pensé que comprarías ingredientes para la cena —observó Hermione sin apartar sus ojos del libro—. Por cierto, ¿cuánto gastaste en ese traje sastre?

Dinero. Era todo lo que le interesaba a Hermione cada vez que Draco se daba un gustillo. Pero a él no le molestó. Nada podía sacarlo de su buen humor.

—Unos quinientos Galeones.

—Una excelente inversión, te felicito —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente—. No te preocupes por la cena, que no tengo nada de hambre.

Draco se dirigió hacia el comedor y dejó un paquete de papel sobre la mesa.

—Relájate, Granger. Te preocupas demasiado.

—¿Hasta cuándo me vas a llamar por mi apellido? Estamos casados, Malfoy.

—Lo siento. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren.

Era increíble. Sencillamente increíble. Dos años de noviazgo, uno de matrimonio, y nada parecía haber cambiado entre ellos. Hermione apartó la mirada de su libro y notó el paquete de abarrotes que descansaba sobre la mesa. Compuso una sonrisa pequeña y abandonó el sillón, mentalizada en la cena. Pero mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la bolsa, unas manos grandes y fuertes la agarraron por la cintura, sobresaltándola.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces?

Draco no dijo nada. Hizo el agarre más apretado si cabe.

—Malfoy, quiero preparar la cena.

—Olvídate de la cena. No tengo hambre. No de comida al menos.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un chillido. ¿Será lo que estaba pensando? ¿Su sueño se hará realidad sin que debiese pedirlo? Puso freno a sus pensamientos. No quería que Draco la tuviera demasiado fácil con ella. Iba a hacer que él trabajara para que consiguiese lo que deseaba.

—Está bien, Malfoy. Me olvidaré de la cena, sólo si haces algo por mí.

—Chantajista —dijo Draco lacónicamente.

—Gracias —repuso Hermione mordazmente—. Bueno, tu objetivo es simple, muy simple. No deberías tener problemas con eso.

—Ya lárgala de una vez —espetó Draco, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

Hermione compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia. Su ex novio —y unos pocos hombres con los que había tenido alguna que otra cita— habían fallado estrepitosamente en la tarea que le iba a dar a su esposo.

—Sedúceme.

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco tontamente.

—Como lo oíste, tarado. Sedúceme.

Draco se mordió el labio. Aquella era una noción que jamás había creído posible. _Seducir a Hermione Granger._ Sonaba a una soberana locura.

Para el común de los mortales.

Pero él era Draco Malfoy. Y aunque no era exactamente un as con las mujeres, tenía el ego lo suficientemente desarrollado para saberse capaz de realizar cualquier cometido, por tortuoso y difícil que fuese. Decidió seguir apretándole la cintura.

—Malfoy —murmuró Hermione entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —repuso Draco, obviamente haciéndose el desentendido.

—No me dejas hacer mi trabajo.

Draco no se amilanó. Se inclinó sobre la espalda de Hermione y le susurró al oído. Suavemente, con veneno en los labios.

—Y tú no me dejas hacer el mío.

Y tiró con sus brazos, jalando las caderas de Hermione hacia las suyas. Ella apenas fue capaz de evitar sonrojarse.

—Tengo un cuchillo en la mano, Malfoy.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron hacia arriba.

—Yo tengo algo mejor en mis manos, Granger.

Era imposible. Sencillamente inconcebible. Hermione sentía un calor extraño diseminarse por su cuerpo. Estaba siendo tocada con sutileza por el hombre menos sutil del universo. Ese día se había vuelto un galimatías, un mundo del revés en el cual Draco era sensible y atento con una chica. Y aunque sabía que no tenía mucho sentido luchar, igual lo hizo. Y con tozudez.

—Malfoy, aparta tus manos de allí.

—Difícil, Granger, muy difícil. Ahora que estoy allí, se me hará muy cuesta arriba hacer lo que me pides.

El calor volvió, y Hermione ya no ocultó su rubor. Tenía que reconocerlo. Estaba excitada. Sexualmente excitada. Había entrado en un mundo extraño y desconocido.

—Por favor, Malfoy. Trato de cocinar.

Eran palabras vacías. Hermione lo sabía, Draco lo sabía, las hortalizas en la bolsa lo sabían.

—No veo que le hagas mucho empeño.

Las manos de Draco bajaron, más abajo del ombligo, por debajo de lo políticamente correcto. Hermione volvió a sentirse asediada por el calor, a tal punto que la ropa se convirtió en un estorbo. Podría haber mandado a Draco a freír monos, podría haberle golpeado o darle un horrible corte, pero no podía. Y la culpa la tenía un maldito libro que yacía sobre el sillón.

—Draco… por favor…

—Si tú lo quieres —murmuró Draco, malinterpretando las palabras de su esposa. Metió una de sus manos por debajo de los vaqueros de Hermione y ella lanzó un resoplido que casi pasó por un gemido.

—Vamos, Granger. Sé que esto es lo que quieres.

Aunque no lo quería admitir, Hermione había esperado que Draco se comportara de esa forma desde que ambos pisaron el altar y pronunciaron sus votos. Pensó que era muy pronto para él, que la perspectiva de tener un hijo le iba a causar un patatús. Creyó mal.

—¿Me dejarás cocinar después?

Draco sonrió. No era momento de cantar victoria, pero la primera batalla había sido ganada.

—Por supuesto. Te aseguro que tendrás hambre después.

—¿Y me vas a ayudar?

—A que tengas tu hijo, por supuesto. A cocinar… ya veremos.

* * *

Se desnudaban con calma. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que deseaban hacer. El deseo entre los dos era demasiado obvio para ser soslayado con palabras en balde y acciones pueriles.

—Pensé que te daría un ataque saber que quiero un hijo —dijo Hermione con un sutil tinte provocativo. No tenía sentido comportarse de la manera usual con su esposo, no cuando uno de sus mayores sueños estaba a un orgasmo de distancia.

—Que conste, Granger, que solo estoy usando tu cuerpo para mi deleite.

—Uy, que gran noticia —dijo Hermione sarcásticamente—. Pues yo también estoy usando tu cuerpo para conseguir lo que quiero.

—Eres mala, Granger.

—¿Y tú no?

Draco estaba teniendo serios problemas con el sostén de su esposa. No podía con los condenados broches.

—Menos mal que no eres un sanador —dijo Hermione, quien se quitó el sostén sin mayores inconvenientes—. Hasta Jack el Destripador haría un mejor trabajo.

—¿Jack el qué?

—Olvidé que eres un mago, Malfoy.

—Y un purasangre, que no se te olvide.

Era imposible sacarle la idea de la cabeza, esa idea que su sangre le hacía superior a los demás. Sin embargo, estar casado con Hermione Granger hizo que la expresión "sangre impura" fuese desapareciendo gradualmente de su vocabulario, porque ni a modo de broma servía.

Hubo un pequeño carnaval de besos y caricias íntimas, palabras picantes y miradas fogosas. Al menos hasta que Draco se aburrió y arrojó a Hermione sobre la cama, con delicadeza claro estaba.

—Parece que tienes prisa.

—Acabo de darme cuenta que tienes un bonito cuerpo —dijo Draco a modo de broma. La verdad, siempre había considerado atractiva a Hermione, pero su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo—. Quiero hacerte el amor, una y otra vez, hasta que digas basta.

—Curiosa elección de palabras, viniendo de un energúmeno que hace unos cuatro años atrás soñaba que yo era triturada por un Lazo del Diablo.

—Sea como fuere, este energúmeno es el único en este mundo que puede darte un hijo con clase.

—Uy, me muero por ver este espectáculo —repuso Hermione, echando mano del sarcasmo por enésima vez desde que conoció a Draco Malfoy.

Estaba siendo cada vez más difícil ir despacio por las piedras. Apenas tomó su posición en la cama, Draco arrancó de un tirón las bragas de Hermione y las arrojó hacia el infinito y más allá. Con semejante espectáculo devolviéndole la vista, era muy complicado ir despacio, ni hablar de quedarse mirando. Se zambulló con poca elegancia entre las piernas de su esposa y dejó que su lengua hiciera el resto.

Como era predecible, no hubo palabras sarcásticas, respuestas ingeniosas o algún comentario cómico. Sólo gemidos. Gemidos altos y bajos, fuertes y sutiles, placenteros y no tanto. Desde su posición ventajosa, Draco podía atisbar cómo la cara de Hermione se arrugaba, la forma en que su boca se abría y cerraba y el sensual movimiento de su lengua. Su vientre se expandía y contraía violentamente, sus pechos se erguían, se endurecían.

Pero había un límite para todo, y una medida también.

Draco hizo su avance, decidido a que Hermione probara un trago de su propia feminidad. Y la besó. Con lengua y todo. Había perdido el control, había perdido su clase. Lucía como un animal sediento cada vez que se alejaba de la boca de Hermione, sólo para volver a abordarla con desesperación. Poco importaba ya si tenía la sangre limpia o sucia; cada célula de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en una sola tarea: complacer a su esposa. A como diera lugar.

El encuentro de ambas intimidades fue como si el fuego y el hielo convivieran en el mismo lugar. El contraste casi fue demasiado para el pobre de Draco. Recordó su objetivo y empujó. Con fuerza, con intensidad, empujó. Desesperado, deseoso, empujó. Y Hermione gimió. Y volvió a gemir. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Draco olvidó quien era y qué representaba. En ese momento, era un hombre común y corriente que estaba complaciendo a su esposa. O al menos estaba intentándolo.

Sin embargo, el problema de las primeras veces de cualquier cosa era la falta de experiencia. Y Draco jamás se había acostado con una chica, pese a lo que dijera en el pub de la localidad cuando se reunía con sus amigos. Era un completo novato en la materia y pagó el precio de su inexperiencia.

Lo hizo con demasiado ímpetu, con demasiada desesperación.

Pasaron sólo cinco minutos desde el primer empellón hasta el último. Draco estaba desconsolado. Había tenido su orgasmo cuando Hermione apenas estaba calentando motores. Se derrumbó sobre la cama, cubierto de sudor y obnubilado por la vergüenza. No miraba a Hermione a los ojos, no tenía el coraje para decirle siquiera una excusa.

—Está bien, Draco —dijo Hermione cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, tendiéndose de lado, encarando a su marido—. Todos pasamos por lo mismo la primera vez. Habría sido demasiado irreal si hubiéramos terminado al mismo tiempo. No es necesario siquiera perdonarte.

Draco miró a Hermione, visiblemente desconcertado. No esperaba que ella entendiera su monumental fracaso.

—Pero… quería complacerte.

—Y lo harás, cuando tengas la experiencia —dijo Hermione, pasando una mano por su cabello sudoroso—. Hasta entonces, sigamos intentándolo. Somos jóvenes todavía. Tiempo tenemos.

Draco todavía estaba un poco estupefacto por la reacción de su esposa cuando tomó una ducha junto con ella. No habló por el resto de la tarde, y Hermione no le distrajo con palabras que quizá no valiera la pena decirlas. Cuando ambos estaban cocinando, recién en ese momento, ella le dedicó unas pocas palabras.

—No te sientas mal Draco. A todos los hombres les pasa, así que no pongas cara de trasero.

—No entiendes lo importante que es para un hombre complacer a su chica.

Hermione le sonrió. Aquello le indicó a Draco que sí entendía.

—Draco, si algo me han enseñado las relaciones que he tenido en mi vida, es que el amor se construye en base a la experiencia. No existe eso del amor a primera vista o el sexo perfecto en la primera cita.

Él se quedó pensando en las palabras de su mujer. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo era vivir en pareja antes de enamorarse de Hermione. Y aunque no le gustaba aprender algo tan complicado sobre la marcha, era la única alternativa que tenía si quería que su matrimonio funcionara.

—Odio cuando tienes razón.

Hermione hizo más amplia su sonrisa.

—Eso suena más como el Draco Malfoy que conozco.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba la noticia que iría a llegar dentro de dos semanas.

Una nueva prueba les esperaba. Una más difícil que la que ambos tuvieron que enfrentar.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Hace tiempo que no escribía una historia con componentes eróticos, así que me disculparán si mis habilidades están un poco oxidadas en ese sentido. Traté de quitarle tanta magia y algodón de azúcar y plantear algo más cercano a la Tierra.

Espero que les guste, y si no, el botoncito de más abajo está a su servicio.

Un saludo.


End file.
